


Pay Back

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bones Breaking, redeemed Derek derekson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Eric had been kidnapped by a group of assholes, and it's up to Abe, Wilford, and Dark to get him back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Abe zoomed through the streets in his crown VIC, a siren blaring on the top of his car, causing everyone who was on the road to pull out of the way. He received a call from Wilford that one of their new egos, Eric had disappeared. He took the job without a second thought, Abe liked the boy. The timid ego was a lot different from the other egos.

The detective had been searching for two whole weeks for the boy and nothing turned up, except for today. He had received an anonymous tip that the boy was sighted in a nearby neighborhood, being dragged into the house by some guy. He described the victim having two mechanical legs which were enough to make Abe come searching.

Abe finally made it to the address, getting out of his car, pulling his gun out ready for anything when-.

"Is this the place Abe?" Wilford whispered, popping up behind him.

"GAH! JESUS WIL!" Abe snapped, aiming his gun at Wilford. "Yes, this is the damn place!"

"Good." Dark whispered appearing next to Abe, cracking his neck. "Let's get our son back."

"You two stay behind me," Abe whispered before turning to Wilford. "Wil you got your gun?"

Wilford grinned pulling out his gun, flipping it once. "Detective Watstache always comes prepared with his shooty."

"Good. Let's go." Abe whispered walking up to the house, Dark and Wilford following close behind. He then banged his hand on the door. "THIS IS THE POLICE!" Abe shouted. "OPEN UP!"

There was no answer, so he tried banging his fist on the door once more. Still no answer.

"Hmm, that's rather rude." Wilford sighed flipping his gun, aiming at the lock and shooting it off.

Abe then kicked the door open holding his gun up, walking in. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Suddenly three men ran into the room, aiming guns at them.

"DROP THE WEAPONS NOW!" Abe yelled but they fired away causing Abe to hide behind the wall. He stuck his head out aiming the gun at one of the men, shooting him right in the head, causing him to go down, but three more people ran in gun a-blazing.

Wilford hummed as he flipped his gun, shooting three men, hitting each right between the eyes.

Abe stuck his head out once more seeing a man stare at Wilford in rage, turning to all the men.

"TAKE THE PINK ONE OUT WHILE I DEAL WITH CRIPPLE DOWN STAIRS." the man shouted walking down the steps.

Abe grinned before looking at Dark. "He's downstairs, we'll deal with these guys. You head on down, but we need the leader alive.

"Leave it to me, Abe." Dark whispered before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Wilford was shooting them with ease taking them all down with Abe's help, but one managed to shoot Wilford's gun out of his hands. Wilford stared down at his empty hand before glaring up at the mean, his eyes glowing pink.

"END OF THE LINE PINKY!" The man shouted aiming the gun at him.

"Actually." Wilford grinned ending up behind the man, grabbing him by the throat and stabbing him in the chest. "It's the end of the line for you, sport. Think of a better line next time." He whispered as he pulled out the knife, watching as the man choked on his own blood. Pulling out a pink cloth, wiping the blood away humming, looking up to see a shocked Abe. He only grinned as he walked over to his gun, picking it up, flipping it before putting it back into his holster. "Now let's not let Darky have all the fun." He whispered walking toward the steps.

The leader walked down the steps gun in hand, finding two guards, staring down at the timid ego, Eric who's prosthetic legs were missing, handcuffed to a pole. He slowly looked up with a whimper, covering his two black eyes with his arms, causing the man to grin, aiming the gun at his head. "It was fun while it lasted cripple. But I should have put your miserable ass down a while ago-." The man paused hearing the sound of a struggle, turning to see one of the men choking, his eyes bleeding as he falls over dead, revealing that Dark was standing behind him.

Dark looked at the other man seeing that he and for his gun, but he quickly twisted his own neck, watching as the man did the same with a loud sickening snap afterward, falling over dead. The dark ego slowly cast his eyes over to the man, anger clear in his eyes.  
The leader growled aiming the gun at him. "You son of a-."

BANG!

The man yelled in pain as the gun was shot out of his hand, looking up to see Wilford aiming his shooty at him.

Abe then walked up with handcuffs. "You either come quietly, our I'll have my friend Dark here deal with you."

The man growled staring from Dark to Abe holding his hands out, as Abe cuffed him patting him down finding some keys, before turning to Dark giving it to him. "These are the keys to Eric's cuffs. Get the boy out of here while I run him to the station for questioning. I'd like you to be there and uh, bring plan B." Abe winked with a grin.

"We can't thank you enough Abe." Wilford grinned.

"It was worth it." He whispered, looking at Eric. "He's a good kid." With that he snatched the man by his arm, pulling him away.

Dark and Wilford slowly turned to Eric, who was whimpering, shivering in the corner, causing pain to build in their hearts. Dark slowly walked up kneeling down in front of him, placing a hand in his shoulder, causing him to gasp. "Eric?"

Eric slowly looked up, his face cut with two black eyes. "D-Dark?" He breathed.

"Yes, son it's me and Wilford's here too." Dark smiled. "We're going to get you out of here."

"W-Wilford?" The boy smiled as tears fell from his eyes, watching as Dark unlocked the handcuffs. "I'm s-so h-happy to s-see, you guys." He suddenly hissed in pain shifting slightly, trying to keep his back off the wall.

Dark paused watching him noticing this. "Let me see your back."

Eric was hesitant, before turning around, causing the two men to gasp.  
He had big tears in his shirt, along with big gashes in his back, that looked like he was hit with a wip. Dark's shell started to crack as Wilford's eyes started to glow pink, their anger rising.

But Dark was the first one to speak as he gently pulled Eric close. "We are taking you straight to Dr. Iplier." He whispered lifting him and caring him bridal style. "We are getting those treated."

"H-How's pops," Eric asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"He's waiting for you to come home son." Wilford grinned, grabbing Eric's legs from the corner of the room. "He misses you."

"We all did.... come on. Let's get you home." Dark whispered before turning to Wilford speaking to him telepathically. '"He is going to pay.'"

'"I know Darky. And he will. Remember we have to bring plan B.'"


	2. The end

Abe was in the integration room, with the very guy that kidnapped Eric, trying to get him to answer questions. He learned that his name was Rich Raze, and learned this wants the first time he was behind bars. He smuggled drugs, robbed banks, hell even kidnapped someone before. But what confused Abe was why he would kidnap an ego. This man didn't have any ties to them. No, he was hired to do it, the question is who hired him?

"So rich." Abe began calmly, leaning back in his chair, his hands resting on the table. "Who hired ya?" Rich didn't answer, he just stared at Abe with a sly grin, not even speaking. Abe sighed as he sat up rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, you can answer me, and make it a lot easier on yourself. Or, you can go the hard route. Because ooh boy." Abe chuckled leaning back. "You don't know half of what you've gotten yourself into."

"You don't scare me, detective." The man grinned leaning in further. "I don't give my client's name. It's a little thing called discretion. Now you can just throw me in jail because you're not getting names."

Abe grinned as he sat up from his chair. "I was hoping you'd say that. You can come in!" Abe called out stepping to the side.

Suddenly the door was busted open, by a man who looked like the other egos. He wore an American shirt and round glasses like Eric, indicating that it was his father, Derek. He stormed over to the man his fists clenched as he grinds his teeth.

"What you're gonna let another one of those clones take a wack at me-?"

Suddenly Derek grabbed the man by the back of the head and slammed his head against the table, hearing a loud crack along with the man yelling. He growled as he yanked the man's head back up, staring at him in anger. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LAY A HAND ON MY BOY!?"

The man started to laugh as blood came running out of his nose. "That cripple is your son?!" He was cut off when he slammed his head into the desk again.

"YOU TELL US WHO SENT YOU TO TAKE MY BOY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SLAM YOUR HEAD SO HARD YOUR BRAIN MATTER WILL SEEP THROUGH THE TABLE!"

"You're not getting anything out of me you hill billy!" The man snapped spitting in his face.

"You son of a bitch!" He growled, putting on brass knuckles clenching his hand, and punching him square in the nose.

"GOD. DAMN IT HE BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!"

"There will be more things broken by the time we are finished with you." Derek darkly growled, spitting into his face in return.

"Derek, don't give him brain damage." Dark whispered as he walked in Wilford right behind him. "Leave that to us."

"Why don't we go see your boy?" Abe whispered, holding Derek by his shoulders. "Doc might be finished patching him up."

Derek breathed in and out wiping the spit and blood off his face. "Just let... let me clean up." He whispered slowly walking to the door, turning to Dark. "You make him pay."

"Anything to get your boy justice," Dark whispered, feeling Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"Our boy, Dark," Derek whispered. "Our boy." He then turned to the door walking out.

"What you think emo and pinky are gonna get the answer out of me?" The man weakly said, spitting blood out of his mouth.

"That's your plan B?"

"No, this is?" Dark whispered moving away from the door.

"Oh, Hosty~." Wilford sang, cupping one hand over his mouth. "You can come in now."

"The Host enters the room only to pause at the door, the smell of blood filling his senses as the man scoffs shaking his head chuckling."

"Who's that?" The man chuckled. "My Attorney?"

"This is Host." Dark whispered patting his shoulder. "One of my strongest egos. Probably even more so than I."

"The Host walks across the room, sitting in the very chair that Abe sat, starring ahead at the very cruel monster that tortured our beloved Eric with no mercy. The man stares at the Host, making harsh comments, completely interrupting-."

"You send in a blind narrating fool as your plan B. What's he gonna do, tell me a story?" The man joked.

The Host kept his mouth shut, staring in the direction of the man, his face full of annoyance. "The Host thinks that the man doesn't know the situation he is in-."

"Bite me you blind son of a bitch!" The man snapped. "You're not getting an answer out of me."

"Oh, what a shame." Wilford sighed shaking his head. "Hosty show him what you can do."

"What's he gonna do he can't see shit let alone-."

"The man's right first finger suddenly breaks, bending backward with a loud sickening cracking noise, leaving the man in agony."

"What the-ARGH!" The man watched in horror as the very finger that the Host mentioned bent backward with a loud crack, the bone sticking out as blood shot out of his finger, pain shooting up his hand, as he sat there in agony yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL! H-HOW ARE YOU?-"

"Suddenly the middle finger on the same hand shared the same fate, only this time, bending to the left."

"WHAT NO AGH-."

His middle finger started to bend to the left, causing him to scream.

"You see Rich." Dark grinned, walking up, listening as he screamed in pain. "The more you dodge our question, the more you say you "won't give names", the more my dear friend Host will break every limb in your body."

"H-HOW THE HELL IS HE-?"

"No, no." Dark shushed, waving his hand. "You don't get to ask questions or this happens."

"Rich's ring finger suddenly brakes in three areas, each bending a different angle."

Sure enough, his ring finger suddenly bends and snaps, ending up looking like stair steps, causing the man to cry out in pain. "P-please." The man sobbed, shaking his head.

"NO!" Wilford growled, grabbing the man by his hair, his eyes glowing pink. "YOU DON'T GET TO BEG AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ERIC. YOU CUT, BEATEN, AND WHIPPED ONE OF OUR OWN!"

"Just answer our question Rich," Dark growled, cracking his neck. "Who hired you?"

Rich turned to Abe with anger in his eyes. "WHAT KIND OF POLICE STATION IS THIS!?"

"This isn't a police station Dick head, this is your own personal hell." Abe grinned leaning back.

"Wrong answer." Dark grinned. "Host kick it up a notch."

"Rich's whole left arm suddenly bends and breaks his Ulna sticking out, poking through the skin." The Host whispered, blood starting to seep through his bandages rolling down his cheeks.

Rich screams in pain as his arm bends and snaps, tearing the skin blood oozing out, tendons hanging loosely like broken wires.

"I'll ask again," Dark growled, slamming his fist into the table. "WHO THE HELL HIRED YOU!"

"OKAY. OKAY." the man cried. "I'LL TELL YOU!"

"WHO WAS IT!?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW HIS FULL NAME." He paused yelling in pain before speaking again. "B-BUT... but h-he said he went by A.M."

"A.M.?" Wilford questioned staring at Dark before looking back at Rich. "Got a description?"

The man looked down tight-lipped, trying to hold back the screams of agony.

"Host-."

"He-HE LOOKED LIKE YOU!" Rich shouted. "He looked like all of you!"

"One of our egos?" Wilford questioned looking at Dark and Abe but who's one of ours the goes by A.M.-."

"It's not one of ours," Dark growled, cracking his neck. "It stands for Actor Mark."

Wilford and Abe were left frozen by the name, fear in their gazes, but Dark's was full of rage. He knew what this meant if that monster was after one of his own. He did it as a threat, meaning that he was after them.

"Th-there you go-got your answer." Rich snapped, wincing in pain. "Now you'll leave me alone right?"

"Yes, you did deliver the answer." Dark grinned turning to him. "But this doesn't make up for what you've done. You don't even deserve to rot in a jail cell."

Fear was all they could see in Rich's face as he tried to back up. "No... NO PLEASE!"

"Abe would be kind enough to lead Host back to the house. Ask Doc to clean his bandages" Dark grins, his eyes turning black, his aura flaring. "We can handle this."

"Yeah just make sure you clean up the mess and lock up when you're done." Abe sighed throwing Wilford the keys, gently helping Host up. "Come on buddy."

"The Host thanks Abe for his kindness." The Host whispered almost falling over.

"You're welcome, buddy. You just take it easy." He whispered, patting his back, leading him out.

"WAIT, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM PLEASE!" "Alright."

Wilford chuckled, pulling out his knife. "Let's see if he's ticklish."

"NO!"


End file.
